The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to computers that store state scope files. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to synchronizing state scope files between computers.
In normal state scope data file sharing, the state scope changes are routed through a shared state server and then broadcast to applicable clients, allowing all applicable clients to process the same state scope data file. However, in a mobile environment, devices may become disconnected from the server, thus preventing synchronization of state scope data.